When a hard disk drive (HDD) is installed in an information processing apparatus such as a point of sales (POS) terminal apparatus, in order to, for example, facilitate mounting and removing work, an HDD holding device configured to hold the HDD is sometimes used. The HDD holding device and the HDD held by the HDD holding device are combined together to construct an HDD unit. The HDD unit is removably installed in the information processing apparatus.
Incidentally, the HDD may malfunction or fail by receiving vibration and shock (hereinafter simply referred to as shock). Accordingly, in general, shock absorbing action is imparted to the HDD.
In order to further increase a shock absorbing effect, there has been proposed or practically used a technology of imparting the shock absorbing action to the HDD holding device in addition to imparting the shock absorbing action to the drive itself.
The HDD holding device having the shock absorbing action is disclosed in, for example, Patent Document 1. The HDD holding device disclosed in Patent Document 1 includes a reinforcing member to which the HDD is mounted, and includes a support member configured to support, through intermediation of four buffer members, the reinforcing member to which the HDD is mounted. Each of the four buffer members is arranged so that a mounting axis direction thereof is set along a height direction of the HDD holding device.